


Morty x Reader: First adventure

by Gekko7395



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Planet, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horny Teenagers, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekko7395/pseuds/Gekko7395
Summary: The both of you have crushes, and Rick "helps".





	1. Homework buddies

Morty x Reader 

Here you are. In the Smith/Sanchez household, sitting next to your ~~crush~~ very good friend Morty. You two had been hanging out more and more lately. It started when *he* needed help in math, and *you* needed help in science. Homework buddies turned into after school hangouts. The fact that he had awesome TV shows was just another plus.

"H-Hey, (y/n)? A-are you okay?" That's when you realize that you've been looking at nothing for a while. Mortys hand is just inches from your shoulder with the occasional twitch, as if he can't decide to rest his hand on you or not; Which he probably can't knowing him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine, sorry! I didn't mean to worry you or anything..." Looking down at your feet, you can feel your cheeks heat up as you start playing with the bottom of you shirt. What you didn't know, however, is you a had a certain effect on a certain teenage boy in this house, and at this moment in time he could see the top of your panties. . .

As you were admiring the stitching of your new top, suddenly, "EXCUSE ME!" Morty quite literally jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs. This only caused you to become confused, worried, and curious. You were frozen. Still staring at where he was, and still holding your shirt, you contumplated following him. *He may just need to go to the bathroom* said part of your brain, but that was before you noticed that **Ball Fondlers** was on. He would usually hold it. . .

(/•.•)/☆ Magic 5 minute timeskip ☆\\(•.•\\)

*Knock, knock*"Morty?" As you waited for him outside of his bedroom door there was only silence. Until you heard him whispering. . . "*Go away, I don't need your help! If anything you're making things worse!*" Your heart goes through palpitations at the thought that he was talking to you. Speaking louder you repeat, "Morty, are you okay?!" "Oh! U-Uh, yeah I uh, I'll be down in a- in a bit!" Furrowing your brows you slowly make your way back to the Smiths living room. 

On your way to the living room your head is down in concentration to the point that you don't notice that Mortys grandfather, Rick, is lounging on the couch; Arms slung across the back. "Ever seen a more awkward k-urp-kid?" Your head jolts up in surprise to the unexpected question. Seeing that it was only Rick you let out a relieved sigh and sit down near the end of the sofa. 

"He's not *awkward* he's just. . ." "Strange, weird, pathetic, ditzy, bitc-" "DIFFERENT. God. . ." "Sheesh, ge-get a hold of yerself chi-urp-chicky, just bein' honest. Th-the sooner you accept this stuff the happier you'll be." He then grabs his ever-present flask and takes a swig before wiping his chin with his sleeve. "Anyway," he continues, "you're pretty mature, you know that? N-not thinkin' boners are w- awkward an' stuff, ya know?" You look straight at this guy, mouth open, about to say something but "***Ugh...**" is all that comes out.

After an **extremely** uncomfortable silence with Rick, Morty finally returns and sits between the two of you. "S-sorry, I just- uh- I just n-needed a minute." He gives you a kind, closed eyed smile. Smiling back you reply, "It's fine! It's your house, no need to explain." "*SCOFF*" You both look over to Rick who has a smug smirk on his face. "W-What is it Rick?" asks Morty. Rick gives you a knowing look right before, "Nothin' Morty."

"Oh yeah! Hey, Rick, I-I was wondering if maybe, y-y-you know, if-if maybe-" "OH MY GOD! Morty, s-spit. It. OUT!" "Right, right, I was wondering if (y/n) co-could come on our next adventure?" After a long once over from Rick, ~~which left you feeling a little bit violated,~~ he responded "Yeah, sure, ju-urp-st don't get in the way or whatever." "Awesome! Thanks Rick!" Morty then turned back to you, "Isn't that gonna be cool, (y/n)?!" You couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. "It'll be really cool spending time with you, Morty!"

(/^°^)/ Timeskip to Thursday! \\(^°^\\)

**BAM!**"MORTY! You gotta come with me!" Class was being interrupted, yet again, by the infamous Rick kicking in the door. He hurriedly gripped his grandsons wrist and started to bolt towards the exit. "But Rick! I'm in the middle of a history test!" "Hi-History *changes*, Morty, now come on!" You, and everyone else in class, watched as the two left. You sighed as you sadly turned back to the same question that you've been looking at for the last 5 minutes. . .

Just outside of the school Morty finally got his hand free. "RICK! W-We can't just leave (y/n) in there! You-you promised! You promised that she could come!" "Ugh, Morty I never promise. Promises never-urp never end well." Rick replyed, unlocking his space-cruiser. "Rick!" Morty exclaimed, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. "Ugh, ***FINE**." Pulling out his portal gun Rick created a green portal and jumped into it, only to hop back out with you in hand. He all but pushed you at Morty, causing him to catch you by your arms. Both of you blushing before- "**(Burp)**Okay, get the f••• in kids!" Cue the flask. Yup.


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded. Not much more to say.

"And awaaayyy we go!" The second that your ears stopped ringing all that you could really say was, "What the actual **HELL**, Rick?! You know what, I like you guys, I do, but *SERIOUSLY?!* 1:15 on a Thursday, in the middle of a test, I'm KIDNAPPED and taken into frikkin' *SPACE*, ***WHY?!**" "Because Morty th-thinks with his dick." Rick replies nonchalantly. Causing you and Morty to turn red and look in opposite directions for the remainder of the ride. Or so you thought.

About 30 minutes into the ride to 'Joporx-73' you hear, "Morty ca-can you not do that, it's just creepy, seriously, it's like-urp like you think I'm not here, or somethin' . . ." Looking over you *just* catch him looking away from you with a **fierce** blush. Really, all you could do was giggle at how adorable he could be. Morty then lets loose a slight smile at the sound of your laughter.

{>°.°}> You arrive at Joporx-73 <{°.°<}

"Whoa. . . This place is, just, heh wow!" As you step out of the ship you look around and see trees that look like anemones, bright orange grass, the sky was purple and green, with light blue clouds. "H-Hey, (y/n)? Do you know w- where Rick went?" Morty made a good point. Where *was* Rick? "Did- Did your grandpa strand us on a literal **alien planet?!**" Quickly turning to you Morty grabs your arms and lightly shakes you, saying "No! He wouldn't do that! He's eccentric, but- but he wouldn't do something like *that*!"

(v-_-)v Two Hours Later v(-_-v)

". . ." "I'm sorry." You sit up to look at Morty from your place on the ground of a hill you found. "What?" "I'm just. . . I'm sorry about all of this. I wanted you to have a good time on your first adventure with me and Rick. I'm. . . I'm just sorry." He then hides his face in his arms, which are crossed over his knees. "Morty. . . This isn't the last time we're going to hang out, just because your grandpa is an ass." The both of you can't help but giggle at the end of that. Laughter turns into smiling at eachother. You just rest your head on his shoulder. After a moment Morty, very shyly, puts his arm around your shoulders.

"Morty? Can I tell you a secret?" He then looks at you with a kind smile. "Of course, (y/n), anything." Taking a slow breath in you turn to him and say, "I love you, Morty Smith." Giving him a soft yet lasting kiss on the cheek. With that, he turns his own head to kiss you on the mouth, and then whispers, "I love you too, (f/n) (l/n)." Feeling giddy at that, you release a squee and glop him to the ground, both of you blushing and giggling uncontrollably. Forgetting about the fact that you two were on a hill, this rolled you down quite a ways. During which you duck your head and shoulders into Mortys chest, as he guards your head and ducks his own.

A minute after you stopped rolling you look up only to see the blushing, and adorable, face of Morty Smith. He is caged over you gaping like a fish. At this, your hormones kick in. You grip the back of his head, and pull it down to yours, trapping him in a heated and passionate kiss. His eyes widen before closing, and responding with equal fervor.

One of his shaky hands slowly starts its way to your waist, where it then rests and massages your hip. "Hnnn, that- that's nice, Mortyyy." Hearing his name said in that way gave him a burst of confidence. "(Y/n), I want you to feel good. Tell me how to do that." Looking up at him you see his pupils dilated, and zero blush. This only turns you on more. "Morty, please, do what you want. Anything, and I will be happy."

The next few moments are a blur until the both of you are naked; Your back on the grass, and his butt in the air. The hickey he was creating was going to be massive, and you honestly couldn't care less. He had found your spot early on and was now abusing it in the **best** way!

"Ooh, yes, Morty. . ." "Wow, *huff*, (y/n) you are so, SO pretty! I can't believe you like me!*kiss*I'm the happiest guy in ANY universe!" That's what finally flipped your switch. Not even thinking, your hand went south and quickly gripped his hard-on with no reserve on your part. "***GASP!** (Y/N)! Are you sure, OOOOH, are you-" "Morty, no offense, but shut up." You quickly jump him and switch positions. "(Y/N)! You're so good!"

His gasping, sweaty form beneath you was so sexy, he was so submissive and you loved it. You made eye contact, and used a strong voice saying "Sit up." His eyes then open in surprise. "W-What?" "I said SIT. UP." Fumbling slightly, Morty rests his weight on his arms which are placed behind him. "Good. Now stay still." Not being able to respond he only nodded at an amazing speed.

Gripping his shoulders you slowly lower yourself onto him, stopping at one point in pain. Tears falling down your cheeks, Morty kisses them away and stifles a moan to rub your arms and quietly praise you. You could only smile at his sweetness, and continued on until you two were fully connected. "Hmmm. . ." The feeling was wonderful, and you both let out a quiet hum of satisfaction.

With no warning you started moving, up quickly and down slowly. Gripping your hips, Morty starts to help your movements and groans along with you at the quiet literal orgasmic feeling. At first the sound of skin slapping was somewhat embarrassing, but it's amazing how quickly it becomes sexy beyond belief. *squelch**squelch* Turning only slightly he ends up hitting your g-spot head on. "Oh, MORTY! There! Again!" With a smirk he flips the both of you and starts hitting it dead on every time he pounds into you.

"Is that good? You like that?! God you're amazing!" Morty talking dirty, plus the fact that this is your first time finally sent you over the edge. "God, oh god, I love you **Mortyyy!**" "***(Y/N)!**" Thinking quickly he pulled out of you, and ended up coming on your stomach and chest. A fact that you found all too arousing. Out of breath, you both lie down and regain yourselves.

Noticing that something is getting closer to the planet, near you both, you both hurry to get dressed. (Which includes skipping underwear on both of your parts.) "Rick?! What the hell?!" He only rolls his eyes and says, nonchalantly as always, "One of you smells like spunk." Cue flask, again. Blushing hugely you both climb into the back of the cruiser. Falling asleep with your head on Mortys lap, he only smiles and kisses your head.

Best adventure ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but next chapter may not be up for a bit. I'm having trouble with getting it posted...


End file.
